Mixaroo
by xxDodo
Summary: 10 songs 10 drabbles challenge. Love, angst, humor, and tragedy all in one. Sound interesting yet?


**Response to the 10 songs, 10 drabbles challenge cuz I'm bored and wanna see how this goes :)**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles Challenge**

**1. Put your iPod on shuffle**

**2. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. **

**KEY:**

**#. (Title) by (Author)_ – _(Length)**

**...GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. No Surprise by Daughtry – 4:01<strong>

Will took a deep breath. He stood in front of the door to Princess Cassandra's chambers. It had taken some time to escape from the congratulations of the king and nobles. After all, it wasn't every day someone saved the princess and then turned down the offer of a lifetime.

Will knocked hesitantly, knowing he owed Cassandra an explanation for his refusal. She obviously thought he had rejected her feelings in doing so.

The door opened to reveal Cassandra. Will gave her a weak smile, which she returned though it looked quite fake.

"Cassandra," Will started. She leaned against the door frame, not saying anything. Will plowed on carefully, "I know we've been through a lot, but I've always been a Ranger, and I would always like to be. I'm sorry."

To his surprise, the princess gave a slight smile. "I guess I over reacted," she admitted quietly. "And a princess and a Ranger...," she trailed off, shaking her head.

Will stepped forward tentatively, and Cassandra allowed his friendly embrace. Both had known the truth, and neither was surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows – 3:14<strong>

"What's wrong, Horace," the princess asked him curiously.

The knight just smiled and shook his head, telling her not to worry. Because how could he tell her? Tell her that he had fallen head over heels for her from he had first seen her.

Brave, beautiful, tomboyish, and yet still a princess. It hadn't been on purpose; you really couldn't help who you fell in love with. And Horace's heart had chosen Cassandra. As he laughed along with her, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Crush by David Archuleta – 3:34<strong>

"Whoa!" Will cried as he toppled off the tree branch and onto the grass in front of Alyss.

"Will!" she exclaimed and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Will felt his cheeks burning up. He quickly got to his feet and looked at Alyss, and immediately he felt tongue-tied. All that came out was, "Huh...ya, m'fine," and something about ponies.

Alyss gave a puzzled laugh, her gray eyes twinkling in amusement now that she knew that Will was okay. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering why his heart was suddenly beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

Alyss said something about going back inside and walked away, still laughing a little.

Will shook his head, silently cursing his beautiful wardmate. Then he blushed as he realized what he's just though. _Stupid crush..._

_(A/N: I love this song)_

* * *

><p><strong>4. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 – 4:17<strong>

Jenny watched her wardmates grow, and even fall in love. Horace with the princess, and Will with Alyss, though none of them would admit it. Jenny just watched, not able to feel any jealously at her friends' happiness. She could be a little wistful, however, that she hadn't found anyone yet. But she would just shrug the thought off; her time would come.

Gilan noticed her in the days before his mentor's wedding. He looked forward to their dance lessons together, and she was always so full of life. Perfect with Gilan's personality.

They both were happy together, anyone could see that. She kept his witty remarks in check, and he was always there for her after a hard day in the kitchens. Jenny had been right. Her time came, as did his.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Apologize by One Republic<strong>

"Sorry." The word seemed to follow him every where. Always, she took it for granted that he never got angry and forgave everything. He had loved her for the longest time, and she'd let him down. Like an angel and the picture of remorse she said the word, expecting a smile and acceptance. But no.

He'd said no, told her he was done, and walked away confidently. He had given up who he thought was the love of his life, stopped his forgiveness, and quite possibly shocked her to the core.

And he'd never felt happier.

_(A/N: Let you know when I figure out what that's about...)_

* * *

><p><strong>6. If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback – 4:15<strong>

Gilan laughed, incredibly happy for some reason that Halt could not fathom. The boy was a strange one, that was for sure. Always different, living life to its fullest and never dwelling on old regrets. He made everyone around him happy, and over the past few years managed to worm his way into his old mentor's heart. Halt had asked Gilan once why he was always so darn happy, and Gilan, true to his nature, had laughed, eyes sparkling.

"If today was your last day, Halt, wouldn't you want to be smiling through it? And even if it wasn't, why live by old regrets? You only live life once, why not have some fun?" Halt had blinked at the deep explanation. Gilan had grinned at managing to make Halt speechless, and returned to studying the map, leaving Halt to dwell on his apprentice's words.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Never Say Never by The Fray – 4:19<strong>

It would work out in the end. It had to. Will was starting to feel desperate. He loved her, then she didn't love him, and it would continue with them switching roles. He didn't want her to give up on him. He would always be there for her, by her side and forever helping her. The only way to be together was to not give up. They were struggling for something to grasp on, finding it and having a brief respite before something pulled their feet out from under them. He begged her not to stop trying, but she was slipping away.

"Don't let me go, Alyss," he pleaded with her after another fight. And she didn't. She stayed. Because she too knew what could be, and wanted it more than anything.

_(A/N: *crawls in a hole and dies*)_

* * *

><p><strong>8. I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth – 3:04<strong>

Halt was fine with his life. He had a wonderful job, a few close friends, and a constant annoying source in the form of apprentices. Who could ask for more?

Love was something he'd never really thought about. The only person he'd ever loved in his life was probably his sister, Caitlyn. They had been close siblings. Then he'd come to love Crowley as a brother. Gilan as a nephew. And then even Will as a son.

There was one more person, however, who brightened Halt's day with her care. Pauline. And now he was marrying her. Who would've thought, the grim old ranger believing in love.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield - <strong>**3:23**

"Gilan, you are so annoying!" Halt's exasperated voice cut through his apprentice's cheerful jingle.

Gilan actually giggled. "Don't worry, Halt, be happy!" He started his singing again,

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine..."_

"GILAN!" Halt roared. Gilan clammed up, but a wide grin was still in place. Halt's eyes narrowed as he realized that Gilan was probably doing all this on purpose.

"Look Halt!" Gilan suddenly exclaimed and pointed out the window. The sun had broken through the thick clouds covering the sky. "Sunshine!"

With that shout Gilan charged out the door, continuing his silly song. Halt made a mental note to double check the ingredients in Gil's breakfast.

_(A/N: I don't blame Halt; this song is so annoying)_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Rangers by A Fine Frenzy – 4:30<strong>

One by one, and ever so silently, dark clad figures slipped out of the forest and into the town. Their silent movements disturbed no sleeping child. The sky was cloudy tonight, and the night watchman asleep. There was no warning, hardly any screams as the men entered the simple houses.

It was a massacre. Every peasant slaughtered. The figures slipped away, content with their work.

And no Ranger was there to stop them.

_(A/N: I promise that came on in the shuffle!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...not bad. Interesting song series though, first love and happiness and then I'm killing peasants.<strong>

**I think I like doing the themes challenge more than this. More time to think and plan ;). So I'll leave this on complete in case I never get back to it. I finally updated my 100 themes, by the way! Just sayin'...  
><strong>

**Which one was your favorite? Mine was probably number 9, even though that song irritates me :)**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Dodo**


End file.
